Inner Wolf
by hellvic notion
Summary: When Balto revealed Kodi's wolf heritage, Kodi's world is flipped upside down leaving a bloody Balto in his wake. With nothing left for him in Nome, Kodi joins a wolf pack led by a wolf called Bane. Despite his injuries, Balto attempts to set things right with Kodi before he channels his inner wolf.
1. The Reveal

The cold darkness had enveloped Kodi as he sat by his lonesome in the cave. The glint of tears could be seen rolling down his muzzle and to the cave floor. His eyes were filled with sadness of he had done, what he could've done, and what he should've done.

All of the mistakes he had made in the last month had scarred him likely for the rest of life. It was almost unthinkable that he would be here a month ago, but how things have changed.

"I just couldn't keep myself under control", Kodi said to himself.

Fresh tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes, before falling freely to the ground below. Thinking about the past was all Kodi could do now as, in his mind, had nothing to live for. long gone were the days delivering mail from Nome to White Mountain, as were the days of spending time with his father Balto.

The name of his father hit him right in the gut. If only he could have controlled himself. If only he could have said sorry and not run away. Balto would have never forgiven him anyways, hell he couldn't even forgive himself.

Not only that he friends on the mail team and his family wouldn't forgive also. Kirby would have attempt to kill him, Ralph would not be able to look at him, Jenna would call him a monster, and Dusty would just look at him solemnly.

Why did I lose control like that?

Kodi walked out of downtown Nome with a smile on his muzzle. He had just finished up his mail run from White Mountain and was heading over to his father's boat. The previous day Balto, his father, told him to swing by after he finished his mail run. Kodi had no idea what Balto had in store for him.

"It must be important for him to want be to come over", Kodi mused to himself.

He soon reached the beach and saw his father Balto in the distance. With newfound energy, he quickly made his way to his father.

"Kodi, I'm glad you could make it", Balto greeted him with his gruff voice.

"Of course Dad, like I would miss this for the world", Kodi responded while nuzzling his father not noticing his father's frown.

"Yeah, yeah I knew you would come", Balto said shakily.

Kodi noticed this but decided to put it to the side. "So what do you want to show me", Kodi asked.

Balto chuckled before saying, "Well, that's just it".

With his curiosity piqued Kodi responded, "Why do you say that Dad?"

Balto sighed nervously before saying, "Kodi, do you know why I look like this?"

"From your parents?", Kodi responded like it was obvious.

"Yes, but have you ever wondered why it took so long for the town to accept me. Remember the story I told you about when you were a pup?"

"Yes of course, how could I possibly forget? You were an outcast and you were bullied by Steele. But you showed him. I mean you saved Nome and Jenna's owner." Kodi said exitingly.

Balto chuckled before asking,"Yes but do you know why I was an outcast?"

Kodi thought for a moment before responding, "No, I don't think you told me".

"Yes, there was a good reason for not telling you that, but now I've seen that you've grown so much that I now trust you with this information." Balto sighed before continuing, "You, Kodi, and all of your siblings including myself are a-", Balto paused before finishing, "Are all part wolf."

Kodi's mind was spinning with this new information. At first he had not believed his father but after looking at Balto's face we knew it to be true, he was part wolf.

"Why?", was Kodi's only response.

"Kodi you must understand why I-"

"Why would you do this to me? Don't you have a sole?", Kodi interjected with tears rolling down his face.

"Kodi, listen to me please", Balto tried to say before once again being cut off by Kodi.

"No, you listen to me. You hid this from me my entire life, and I want answers now!", Kodi yelled.

"Kodi, it is you who needs to listen to me not the other way around. I hid for you because I didn't know how you would react. I realize now that telling you was a mistake, could we just forget I ever told you?", Balto responded standing his ground.

"It is you who doesn't understand. I have lived a lie my entire life and you think that telling me now and not when I was a pup was a good idea?", Kodi said as he stopped crying now glaring at Balto.

"Like I said, I never thought you were ready for me to tell you. You don't know how long this has been eating at me, and the countless time I almost told you", Balto said defensively.

Rage boiled inside of Kodi's mind. Kodi's anger was getting the best of him as he let out a low pitched growl startling his father. His mind kept drawing blanks on how to solve the problem peacefully. In the deep corners of his mind there came just one option that he could be able to use.

Attack

Kodi suddenly lunged at Balto with such speed that he was unable to avoid. The two wolf-dogs rolled on the ground before they came to a stop with Kodi's paws on Balto's neck. Balto attempted to say something but only let out a whimper. Kodi mind went dark as he began to maul his father.

Balto howled out in pain as Kodi bit and clawed at his chest, belly, and neck. All that Balto could do was howl helplessly as his son continued to maul him. With every strike Kodi's movements became more wolf like than do like. Kodi's inner wolf had taken over.

Kodi's mind was filled with rage. He continued to maul Balto despite seemingly forgetting that he was his father. He continued to mindlessly attack his father with reckless abandon. Balto began drifting in and out of conscienceless as he lost more blood before finally passing out.

Kodi's slashing movements began to slow was he realized Balto had passed out. Before he could realize what he had just done he heard a voice from behind him.

"Kodi?"

Kodi stiffened as he heard the voice. The world began to spin as he turned around to face his mother, Jenna.

"Oh, Kodi", Jenna gasped.

Kodi turned back around to look what he had done. His father was bleeding buckets from his chest area. The fog in his mind washed away upon realizing that he was the one who did this to his father.

Kodi looked towards the icy ocean to see his face. He was repulsed by what he saw. His jaw and paws were covered in drying blood, while his chest still dripped in blood. Balto's blood. Tears were once again falling freely from his eyes. He heard steps getting closer to him and he said, "Get away from me before I hurt you too".

"What do you mean Kodi?", Jenna asked as she slowly got closer.

"I said get away!", Kodi barked loud enough that the entire town probably heard it. Realizing it was fruitless he suddenly took off running away from the beach and a bewildered Jenna. He raced through town and weaved in and out the traffic of humans and dogs alike. He didn't even care when he darted by his teammates Dusty and Ralph. All the while tears were streaming down his muzzle.

Kodi didn't know how long he ran nor did he know when he reached the woods. By the time he finally stopped he had already reached the cave. Realizing that it was going to get dark soon he sought shelter inside the cave in order to think about the events that transpired earlier.

Tears continued to fall to fall to the cave floor until he had no more tears left to cry. Kodi collapsed right next to his small puddle of tears. The days events continued to torture him like the worst whip. He had no idea if he had killed his father on the beach or if Balto managed to survive. However, it no longer mattered anymore, he was probably no longer welcome in Nome. Not even Balto would ever want him back after he attacked him.

"And why would he?", Kodi silently chuckled to himself.

His eyes began to close as sleep began to finally take hold of him. It had been a long day for everyone in Nome. If there was one thing he deserved, that was the right to be able to sleep and fall away from reality.


	2. Bane

The first thing that Balto became aware of was his slow, methodical heartbeat. He felt sore all over his body. He groaned softly as he shifted slightly earning a gasp.

"Are you awake?", said Jenna to Balto in concern.

Balto cracked open his eyes only to be greeted by blinding light. He squinted so his eyes can adjust as he responded gruffly, "Don't worry Jenna, I'm awake."

"Don't worry, don't worry! I've been worried sick for you. I had to wait for eleven hours just to make sure you were alright.", Jenna said angrily.

"I know that it looks bad Jenna, but that is the least of our worries.", Balto responded.

"Yeah I know", Jenna said sorrowingly.

Balto seemed shocked that she already knew what was going on at the beach. "You mean, you already know what happened out there."

"All I know is that I heard you howl in pain. I was the only one that seemed concerned as I raced towards the beach. When I got there I saw Kodi standing over you. I called to him but when he turned around he was covered in blood. Oh, Balto what happened on the beach with you and Kodi", Jenna responded.

Balto swallowed a lump in his throat. Should he tell Jenna? Yes, she deserves to know what happened back there on the beach. "I told Kodi about his wolf heritage"

"Balto"

"He", Balto coughed before continuing, "He got mad at me for not telling him earlier. I tried to get him to listen to me but he would keep on cutting me off. He then lost control a-and attacked me.

Jenna gasped at this revelation. "But, Kodi would never do such a thing it has to be a mistake."

"I'm so sorry, Jenna. I'm so sorry", Balto cried.

Tears began to fall from Jenna's eyes to the wooden floor. Balto even shed a few tears of his own as he tried to comfort Jenna.

"Jenna, where is Kodi now?", Balto said trying to get her attention.

"I don't know Balto. I talked to Dusty and Ralph and they said they saw him running out of town towards the forest." Jenna responded.

Balto attempted to get up from his bed but Jenna tried to gently push him back down. "No, the doctors said not to get up".

"I don't care what the doctors said, I'm going to find my sun.", Balto said as he made his from the paws of Jenna and off the bed. Jenna tried to protest but Balto had already opened the door to get to the main lobby. He weaved his way in between doctors and dogs a like before making his way to the outside.

Despite his injuries he began to run out of town trying to pick up Kodi's scent. Eventually he picked up a rather faint scent and was on his way to bring back his son.

In the forest outside of Nome a white mouse scurried across the ground in search for a small meal. What it didn't know was that it was the one being hunted. Before it could react a large white squashed the mouse under it's weight.

Kodi lifted his paw up carefully so the mouse's tail could get stuck between his toes. He carefully brought the mouse to his mouth before swallowing it whole. Kodi shuddered at the mouse's poor taste and stuck out his tongue. His belly rumbled for more food as the mouse was not enough.

Kodi sighed as he made off on his way searching for more food. He craved the meaty food he would usually get from Mr. Simpson. His mouth watered at the thought of the juicy meat. He continued to wander around for any sign of movement so he could eat it.

"This is my new life now, is it?", Kodi questioned no one in particular.

Suddenly, he heard the crack of twigs towards his left and span around in order to face. After a few moments of looking Kodi sighed and went on his way. Just as soon as he turned to walk off he once again heard a noise this time from his right. He turned to face the threat once more. After realizing that nothing was there yet again he relaxed, but before he could take a step he was pounced on by a large wolf.

After rolling several feet with both of them trying to gain control they rolled to a stop allowing Kodi to kick off his attacker. It was a sleek, large gray wolf easily twice the size of Kodi himself. The mysterious wolf sized up Kodi before once again trying to pounce on Kodi. This time however, Kodi was ready and quickly dodged the attack.

The wolf recovered quickly already sizing Kodi again. The wolf smiled revealing his gleaming white teeth. The mysterious wolf once again attacked Kodi. Kodi dodged once more but this time the wolf was expecting it and slashed with his claws on the face of Kodi. Kodi howled out in pain as he fell on his back.

The wolf laughed as he came to a stop ten feet from Kodi. The wolf dived at Kodi once more aiming for Kodi's neck but instead was kicked off before he could even get on him. The wolf flew a good three feet before coming to a stop next to a bush. Kodi got up and readied himself for another attack. However, instead of another attack the wolf spoke.

"You gave me much more of a fight than I thought you would", the wolf said to Kodi. Kodi was too gassed to respond so the wolf continued, "Do you know where you are? Of course not, you look like a deer caught in headlights, so let me fill you in. You are currently in my territory, and I don't like strange characters in my territory", the wolf growled.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I should be getting out of here", Kodi said while trying to get around the large wolf.

The wolf stuck out it's giant left paw stopping Kodi, "Not until you tell why you were inside my territory".

Kodi swallowed a lump in his throat before explaining, "I ran off from Nome because of something that I did".

"What did you do wrong exactly?", the wolf asked.

"I attacked my father", Kodi responded.

"Why did you attack your father", the wolf said with some faint interest in his gruff voice.

"He told me tha-", Kodi paused as he lost his voice before he continued, "He told me that I was part wolf", Kodi said as he choked out the last part.

Kodi tensed himself, ready for another battle but instead say the wolf smile with joy. "So you're saying that you attacked your father?" Kodi nodded. The wolf continued by saying, "So I'm guessing you can't go back into town, can you?"

Kodi thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Good", the wolf muttered under his breath.

"What was that?", Kodi asked.

"I said good, very good. I've been looking for a wolf like you for a while now you know. My pack has been down one since a hunter gunned down my second in command. Having no suitable replacement inside of my own pack I've been searching for a wolf to take his place. You are exactly what I've wanted for so long", the wolf responded.

"I'm flattered, but I'm going to have to say no", Kodi responded.

The wolf grimaced before saying, "Why did you decline? What do you have to go back too? Nothing I say, absolutely nothing!", the wolf growled.

Kodi realized that he had no choice in the matter. If he said no he would either be attacked or be stalked by the wolf's pack. If he tried to run away he would no doubt be caught by the wolf. There was only one option. "I accept."

"Great, great uh . . . what's your name", the wolf asked.

"Kodi"

"Alright Kodi, welcome to the pack! You won't regret joining I promise.", the wolf said smiling holding out his paw.

Kodi took the hint and shook his paw with his own. "Where to, sir", Kodi said almost militantly.

The wolf smiled before saying, "Due south young Kodi, and please call me Bane."

Then wolf known as Bane and the wolf-dog known as Kodi trotted down the snow covered hill. Bane was pleased with his catch. Kodi had a tough, athletic build that seemed to ooze strength. He would make a valuable member of his pack for sure.

Despite all of Balto's injuries, Balto still willed himself to keep going. However, his energy was running low. Balto realized this and took a quick stop next to a snow covered thorn bush. Panting, he allowed himself to fall on his belly in order to regain his energy. He winced as he felt the cold snow touch his still healing cuts on his belly.

How could Balto fix this? Balto himself wasn't so sure how he could fix this either. The more he thought about it, the more he felt guilty. Kodi didn't deserve such a big secret being hid from him his entire life. Balto however deserved the backlash, even though it put him to the vet.

Suddenly he heard the sound of dead leaves cracking. He willed himself up and tensed his muscles preparing for a battle with a wild animal. To his shock it wasn't a growl or a moan that came from a distance but a quiet voice.

"Sorry Balto, I didn't mean to scare you", Dusty said.

"Dusty, what are you doing out here, this place is dangerous for dogs like yourself", Balto responded with a hint of venom in his voice.

"I should be asking you the same thing. The last I heard is that you were a bloody mess on the beach", Dusty responded.

"I have to get back Kodi. If I don't get to him soon, who knows what dangers lay ahead of him.", Balto responded to Dusty.

"That's another thing why did Kodi run off like that, and why was he covered in blood? I've heard terrible things about what happened but I want to hear from you. What exactly happened", Dusty asked

Balto huffed in defeat before saying, "I told Kodi a secret that I've been hiding from him since he was a pup. He got so angry that he attacked me", Balto responded.

Dusty gasped at Balto in shock. "What could you have possibly told him to make him to do such a thing?"

"I told him that he w-was part wolf", Balto responded.

"What? How could Kodi be part wolf? Jenna has been sheltered dog all of her life. And you Balto, you are a-", Dusty stopped and looked at Balto's knowing look. "It's true isn't it?"

Balto could only nod and say, "This why I don't want you to come Dusty. It's my business and my business alone."

"No, it's not just your business Balto this is everybody's business. If we don't get back Kodi and soon the mail team would be thin. If anyone else gets injured then we won't have enough dogs to deliver the mail, and Mr. Simpson would most likely get fired. And how will Jenna feel if you weren't able to find Kodi. After all, two dogs are better than one", Dusty responded.

Balto cursed under his breath. "Fine Dusty, if this is so important to you then you could come along."

"Yipee!", Dusty barked out in joy and began to prance around Balto. Balto shot a disapproving look at Dusty as she slowly began to stop prancing.

"You may be able get away with that in Nome, but this is different. In the wild, everything is dangerous, from the trees, to the animals, to even the terrain. You understand?", Balto stated.

By this time Dusty had stopped prancing and was now standing at full attention. "Sir, yes sir!", Dusty shouted.

Balto covered his ears and groaned out, "Also be quiet."

"Oh, sorry Balto", Dusty said much quieter.

Balto smiled and said, "Much better now come on, we have to make as much progress before the sun goes down." Dusty nodded as she and Balto took off to find Kodi.


	3. Two Days Later

Two Days Later

It had been two days since he joined Bane's pack. It had been something that Kodi had to get used too but he had found similar to how his former teammates acted around each other. Kodi, however, still had a lot to learn.

He had to learn, or relearn which is what Bane called it, how to hunt properly. He also needed to learn his place in the pack. When he first arrived some of the other wolves began to tease him for being part dog. Before the rather sickly wolf could react Kodi had pounced on him. Kodi was scolded be Bane and scratched across his face leaving a scar. But that was nothing compared to what happened to the other wolf. The wolf was banished to never come back or else. No wolf has bathered him since then.

Kodi had yet to take part in his first hunt with the pack. However, Bane had told him that food was running low and they soon had to go hunt. Kodi was thrilled when he heard the news. For the first time since he left Nome, he had something to live for.

Balto and Dusty had been searching for two whole days. They had searched nearly every bush and cave in the area and had come up empty. Friction was beginning to grow between the two dogs.

Dusty was exhausted from all of the non stop searching for Kodi. Exhaustion for Balto however was not an option. He tirelessly searched for Kodi. Dusty had to admit that she was impressed by Balto's endless energy but she couldn't help but be concerned. Eventually, Balto would get so tired that he won't be able to keep going and Dusty would have to drag him back to Nome. Dusty hoped that they would find Kodi before then.

"Hey, I got his scent again!", Balto barked out snapping Dusty out of her stupor.

Dusty sighed before saying, "Really? That would have been great if you hadn't had his scent three times now", Dusty replied sarcasticly.

"Stop with the sarcasm Dusty, I really think I got his scent this time.", Balto replied.

Dusty got up from her seat and sauntered over to where Balto was. Dusty took a big whiff before her eyes went wide.

"Balto, I really think you got got this time around", Dusty said excitingly.

"Come on, let's go and follow the trail", Balto responded before taking off after the scent trail.

Not wanting to be left behind, Dusty quickly took off after Balto. She dived through brushes and snow covered thorns before seeing Balto sniffing at the ground. Unable to stop herself she hit Balto knocking them both through a random bush before coming to a stop at the foot of a hill.

They both got up and Balto scolded Dusty by saying, "Watch where you are going!"

"I'm sorry about that Balto, but you shouldn't stop to sniff around", Dusty responded.

Balto groaned as he took a big whiff to once again find Kodi's scent. Instead of finding it he got a huge whiff of blood.

"Eww", Dusty exclaimed at the sight of the blood.

Balto, ignoring Dusty, once again sniffed at the blood before pulling his head away in disgust.

"Do you think that it's Kodi's", Dusty asked Balto with worry dripping from her voice.

Balto shook his head before saying, "No, but I can tell you this, whomever this blood belongs to, Kodi is the one who caused it."

"So who does it belong to?", Dusty asked Balto.

"A mouse, a poor mouse", Balto responded.

"Do you think Kodi, you know ate it?", Dusty asked.

"Without any doubt. However that is not the only thing a smell", Balto responded before heading towards the right.

Dusty only watched as Balto sniffed around the area before nodding to her. Dusty scampered over to where Balto was at.

"There was also a wolf here also", Balto said with fear in his voice.

"Do you think the wolf hurt Kodi?", Dusty asked with worry once again in her voice.

After some thought Balto responded, "No, there is no sign of blood anywhere. In fact, I don't think the wolf intended to hurt Kodi at all."

"What does that mean", Dusty asked.

Balto swallowed before saying, "That means Kodi went with the wolf willingly."

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Hunt

Kodi's lungs were filled with fresh air and the stench of rotten meat. Two wolf that he had come to know as Duke and Barber scavenged the remaining meat in search of some more edible food. Kodi huffed in frustration.

It was his third day with Bane's pack and second full day. It had been not as rough as he thought it was going to be but that was because Bane was looking out for him. There was this one wolf by the name of Scraggy that was supposed to become the second in command but Bane felt that he was indispensable and searched for a new replacement outside the pack.

Bane, who had been laying down, got up. Kodi had learned that if Bane ever got up then the rest of the pack would also get up. Kodi scrambled along with the rest of the wolves and stood at attention.

"If you haven't figured out yet the food from the previous hunt has become rotten, and because of that he need to hunt for some more food. Last night, Sitka spotted a herd of reindeer not far from here. Duke, Barber I want you two to chase the reindeer. Sitka, Manitoba I want you to flank the reindeer from the right. Barrow, I want you to be the lookout for other packs and hunters. Kodi you're coming with me", Bane stated. While the others scrambled to their pairs and began to go off on the way, Kodi came over to Bane.

"Kodi, I know how you have been longing for your first hunt with your new family, but I want to lay some ground rules", Bane stated. Kodi visibly cringed at the word family but Bane continued, "Rule one, you always follow my orders. Rule two, I always get the largest share of meat. Finally Rule three, and most important, I always get the kill." Kodi took a mental note to remember those rules and especially the last one.

Kodi and Bane made their way off and soon caught up to the rest of Bane's pack. After a few minutes of sneaking around they finally came to the herd of reindeer that Bane talked about earlier. The herd of reindeer were simply lounging around, grazing. Kodi's fellow wolves began to take their position with the exception of Scraggy who tentatively walked up to Kodi and Bane.

"Bane sir, are you sure that we should be so close to the border? We don't know if they're out here as well.", Scraggy said worriedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care what you think! I'm the alpha of this pack and I expect to be treated as such!", Bane barked. Scraggy ran off as the reindeer looked up to see what was the rucas but quickly looked back down to their food.

Kodi felt kind of sorry for the disgraced wolf but knew the Bane would not approve of pity so he instead asked him a question. "Scraggy said something about another pack of wolves around here, who are they.

Bane sighed before responding, "There is a neighboring pack that came from the coast in search of food. They are led by a young female who is part wolf like yourself. She was the one who killed my best friend and second in command."

Kodi nodded in understanding. The two watched in wait for Duke and Barber to make their charge. After a few tense moments there was loud howl before Duke and the Barber came running through. The reindeer were understandably shocked and began to run off into the other direction.

From the left, Sitka and Manitoba flanked a rather fat, juicy reindeer. Bane nodded as both him and Kodi walked out to the reindeer's location. By this time Sitka had grazed the reindeer on the leg, while Manitoba had been kicked off. The reindeer despite being slow was standing its ground. Despite this, one more bite in the right place would kill the reindeer. Bane noted this and motioned for his pack to stand down. Just before he could lay down the killing blow another howl from the east sounding distinctly feminine.

Out in the distance another wolf pack came over the hill that Barrow was supposed to be guarding. Bane roared in anger at Barrow's failure. "Everyone, attack them!", Bane ordered.

Kodi and the other wolves were initially confused by the order by followed it anyways. The two packs began to converge on each other. A sleek wolf attempted to dive at Kodi but Kodi got out of the way.

The wolf, however, quickly got back up to a fighting stance. Kodi and the wolf converged on each other. Fighting for position, Kodi attempted to bite at the wolf's neck but it moved out of the way. It attempted to swing it's paw around to hit Kodi in the face but Kodi ducked and swung his own paw, connecting with the off-balance wolf. The wolf fell to the ground defeated as Kodi looked for a new target.

His pack was easily winning the battle but the other one was still hanging around. Realizing that it was hopeless to win the battle the alpha wolf called for it's wolves to retreat. Kodi saw his opening and lunged at the unsuspecting alpha wolf. The wolf gave out a cry as Kodi connected with her.

The two wolf-dogs began rolling around attempting to gain the upper paw. They rolled to a stop with Kodi on top. Before the female wolf could react Kodi placed his paws on her shoulders, pinning them. Breathing heavily, he finally got a good close look at the rival pack's leader and froze. Kodi recognized the wolf-dog from somewhere but he couldn't put his paw on it. Taking advantage of Kodi's thinking swiped his already injured face, knocking Kodi back. The alpha quickly got up and scurried away while Kodi was attempting to figure out what happened.

Kodi got up soon after going to where the rest of his pack were at. He got their at the same time as Bane, who was carrying something on his back. Bane let it fall off his back and to the ground when Kodi gasped, it was Barrow. To Kodi it looked like a large wolf had caught Barrow by surprise. However he never saw a huge wolf in the other pack. Was Kodi on to something, or was did he just not notice the obvious.

"Those wolves have gone to far! First they take my second in command, and now they take away my cousin Barrow. I'm tired of losing more of my wolves to this pack. Tonight, we will teach them a lesson on why you don't mess with BANE!", Bane roared.

Kodi and his fellow wolves began to cheer at their leaders short speech. Kodi though, was not satisfied with Bane's answer but decided against questioning him. He continued to cheer with the rest of his packmates.

Nome was bustling. Traders were trading their goods, the citizens were shopping around for anything that they needed, and the dogs were playing with each other. However, one red and white husky was sitting solemnly by herself.

It had been two days since Balto had left to find Kodi. It took till the next day for everyone to realize that Dusty had gone with him. Though the mail team could manage, it was still tough sledding as now everyone had to pull their weight.

Rumors about what went on that day on the beach still raged throughout the dog community. Though none of these rumors were entirely true a few of them had come close. A few dogs knew that Kodi had attacked his father, but none of the knew why. Some other dogs that were close to Balto knew what he had said to Kodi, but no of them knew where Kodi was. All of this almost made Jenna cry.

Just outside of her position the mail sled arrived at the mail depot. released his dogs. Ralph and Kirby, the only two that were good friends with both Kodi and Dusty, were conversing with each other. Jenna swiveled her ear in order to listen in on their conversation.

"Can you believe Dusty went with Balto to find Kodi?", Kirby asked Ralph.

"No, I can't. I don't know what Dusty is thinking, but me and her both saw Kodi run by with all of that blood on him", Ralph replied.

Jenna couldn't listen to anymore of their conversation and finally, and after two days of holding it in, cried.

The sun was already setting paving the way for the moon in the forest. Balto and Dusty had searching since sunrise and had come up empty pawed. Balto continued to follow the same trail he discovered yesterday but it was quickly becoming clear that Kodi was making more progress than they were.

Balto and Dusty began to make their way up some hill before a stench fit their nose. Balto wincing continued to make his way up the hill. What he found was the sorry karcus of a dead wolf.

"Balto, do you know what killed it?", Dusty asked.

Balto walked up close to it and began to sniff. After a few moments he replied, "I believe it's the same one the I smelled back from yesterday."

"So does that mean that Kodi is in danger?", Dusty asked Balto.

Balto shook his head before saying, "No, it just means that the wolf Kodi is with is much more dangerous than I previously thought."

"Well, that only makes it harder than", Dusty responded.

"Yeah, it makes much harder. We have to hope that Kodi hates the experience or we can convince him to come back", Balto said back.

The two made their way down the hill and back out of the clearing. Balto once again trying to pick up Kodi's scent, but was having trouble because of the dead dog from earlier. Suddenly, they heard some bushes rustling to their left and they turned to face whatever made the noise. But to Balto's shock, out came a familiar wolf.

"Aleu?"

"Balto!", Aleu cried as she pounced on her father, leaving Dusty confused. Balto and Aleu began to rolling around playfully before getting up. Aleu then nuzzled her father before saying, "Dad, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Balto frowned before responding, "Me and Dusty are looking for Kodi."

Aleu paused before saying, "Kodi? You mean the one with a similar fur line as Mom?"

"Yes, have you seen him?", Balto responded quickly.

Aleu frowned before saying, "Yes, but Dad, he had joined Bane's pack."

"Bane? Who is this Bane?", Balto asked Aleu.

"Bane is the leader of another pack next my own. He is a ruthless killer of even his own pack and he is even worse to us.", Aleu responded.

"How do you know this?", Dusty asked this time.

Aleu turned to face her as well before saying, "Earlier today, I was leading my pack on a hunt when we encountered one of Bane's wolves. I ordered one of my own to distract the wolf why he went over the hill. However we discovered that Bane's pack was in our territory. I howled at them, but instead of going away they attacked us. During the battle I encountered Kodi, but instead of helping me he also attacked me. after fighting for position he recognized me. I used that to my advantage and I managed to escape".

Balto was shocked that Kodi would even think about joining Bane's pack. However deep down inside he knew that it was true.

"Come on you two, night has fallen and you both look very hungry. You need to come with me.", Aleu said to Balto and Jenna. They nodded their heads and followed Aleu back to her pack.


	5. The Dream Wolf

Night had fallen for Bane's pack. After the confrontation with the rival pack they once again went on the hunt, catching a different reindeer. The pack surrounded the dead reindeer, starving for something to eat. Per pack rules, the alpha not only got the first pick, but the biggest share. It would continue the process till they got to the lowly omegas who had to fight for the last scraps. Luckily, Kodi didn't have to settle for the testicles.

Finally, Bane approached the dead reindeer and began to tear of large slabs of meat from the shoulder. The bloody, sucellent piece of meat made Kodi's mouth water. A few days ago, he would've thought it was disgusting, but after a few days with Bane's pack his opinion changed.

Kodi had the next pick. From what he learned, the second best part was around the rib area. Like Bane before him, he took a healthy piece from the ribs exposing them. He set the dripping meat in front of him and began to eat along with Bane. Everyone else soon got their share of the reindeer and also began to chow down.

Soon after Kodi was finished, Bane motioned for him to come near him. Kodi got up and briskly walked over to his leader. He sat by Bane before he said, "Do you know why I called you over here, Kodi?"

"I can't say that I know", Kodi responded.

Bane let out a deep chuckle before saying, "I called you over here to tell you how I became pack leader."

Kodi's eyes lit up in curiosity once again earning a chuckle from Bane. "You see Kodi, I was once an omega just like Manitoba over there. I led a simple existence of simply following what my alpha told me to do. Everytime he gave an order, I followed it to my fullest. However I soon saw how ruthless my leader was to me and my fellow omegas. He was what humans would call a tyrant or a dictator, but if we were to call him this we would be slaughtered."

"One day, however, I finally had enough of his antics. So I decided to stick up for myself and called him out. He didn't take to kindly to my name calling and ordered my fellow omegas to kill me. I was for sure that they were going to kill on the spot, but inspired by my bravery, they didn't to heed the order."

"My leader was furious and decided to kill me himself. We had a long drawn out battle of youth versus experience. However, I took advantage of his age and killed him. Despite protest from the higher ups to the pack, the omegas made me the new alpha.", Bane finished his story to a wide-eyed Kodi.

"Did that really happen?", Kodi asked

Bane gave a sly smile before saying, "Every word of it."

Kodi pondered for a moment before responding, "So, why did you tell me that?"

"Because I see a lot of myself in you Kodi", Bane once again responded with a slight smile.

Kodi's tail wagged slightly at the compliment. "Really? I'm no where near as cunning as you."

Once again Bane chuckled, "Kodi, I truly do. I was almost just like you when I was your age. I didn't think I was cunning, I didn't think I could fight, and I definently didn't think I could ever lead my pack, but times change and you have to change with them." Bane let his words sink in young Kodi's mind.

"So that's why you invited me into your pack?", Kodi questioned.

"Exactly, young Kodi. But not only that, I want you as my heir", Bane answered.

"You really think that I could possibly become the leader of your pack?", Kodi once again asked.

"Like I said, I see a lot of myself in you Kodi", Bane responded

Kodi was having trouble keeping his pride inside. Bane smiled at this and sat up. Everyone, including Kodi, got up as well. Bane motioned for everyone to sit down like him.

"Today, we were attacked by a rival pack while hunting for meat. There we lost one of my friends Barrow. As a said after the attack that we will counter-attack them tonight, and I will stay true to my word. To that we are full of energy, I can finally exact my rage of them. Tonight, is the last time they will call that pesky girl their leader", Bane roared which was followed by a wave of howls.

It had only took around fifteen minutes to get to where Aleu's pack was, but for Balto it felt like an eternity. Though it was great to meet up with his daughter Aleu, he had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't shake the thoughts away.

Balto barely realized that they had reached Aleu's pack, but when he did he was shocked. The pack looked worse for wear, but this wasn't surprising as they thought they were going to chase off Bane's pack and not be attacked themselves. Despite this his thoughts remained else where.

Sighing in defeat, Balto put down his head on his paws, and drifted off to sleep.

"Is he asleep?", Aleu asked Dusty.

Dusty lightly poked Balto with her paw before saying, "Yeah, he's asleep."

Alue sighed slightly as Dusty sat down next to her. The two sat next to each other awkwardly as neither attempted a conversation. Finally, Aleu broke the silence, "So why did you come with Balto?"

"Me and Kodi are both a part of the mail team between Nome and White Mountain", Alue replied.

"Is that it? I doubt that's the reason you went along with Balto. There has to be another reason.", Aleu responded with a smirk.

"And why do you think that?", Dusty questioned.

"Because if you came, where is the rest of the team?", Alue asked back.

"Thats just because they still need to deliver the mail", Dusty replied getting increasingly irritated.

"If that's true, then why aren't you back their helping them", Alue asked.

Dusty froze as tears began to drip down her face and said loudly, "Because I love him!"

Aleu wasn't expecting this type of reaction from Dusty and began to comfort her. Balto slightly twitched.

"I'm afraid that if we don't get him back, I won't be able to tell him how I truly feel.", Dusty sobbed.

"It's okay Dusty, it's okay", Alue comforted. Soon Dusty's cried began to become whimpers before stopping completely.

"Sorry Aleu, I just lost control of my emotions there", Dusty apoligised.

"No I'm sorry Dusty. I didn't need to prod you like that", Aleu responded. As Alue comforted Dusty, something completely differently was happening in Balto's dream.

_Balto was surrounded at all ends by never ending darkness. He could see the faint outline of evergreen trees but they to blended into the darkness. He blindly walked forward hoping that he will get somewhere. His paws made no sound when they hit the ground, if there was even ground. The only thing audible was his steady breathing as he walked forward._

_After around ten minutes of walking, he saw the outline of what appeared to be a cave. At first, there was no sound coming from the cave. Balto believing it to be for not, began to walk away when suddenly a figure walked out of the cave. The figure was definitely a dog or a wolf. Despite it having the body of a husky, it walked like a wolf. As it got closer he saw the fur line of the dog and his blood went cold. It was Kodi._

_Balto gasped but quickly covered his muzzle. However, Kodi didn't seem to pay Balto any mind and looked away. Balto followed it's gaze and was once again shocked. From what he could tell, Nome was destroyed. Wolves attacked dogs and humans alike. However the wolves look as big as a small car. Despite the humans and the dogs best effort, the wolves easily defeated them as he saw Kodi smile._

_"Terrifying, isn't it?", a voice from behind him asked._

_Balto span around to face a ghoulish looking wolf. "Who are you?"_

_"I am not known by a simple name, but an idea. I'm not a physical being, nor am I a spirit. I am something that manifests in your mind and every other living thing on this earth. I can tell the future, but I also cannot. The future is a funny thing Balto, as there are multiple paths and multiple outcomes. What you just witnessed it was one of many possible outcomes for Kodi. Depending on your's, Dusty's, Kodi's, and everyone elses decisions, there will be an outcome. For every choice you make there is a positive and negative outcome. I'm giving you a chance to make everything right. You only get one chance, so make the most of it", the mysterious wolf said._

_Before Balto could say anything, he felt himself being pulled up. He began to hear the voices of Aleu and Dusty before everything became white._

Balto opened his eyes to find a worried Dusty and Aleu. "What happened?"

"We should be asking you that. At first you were sleeping peacefully and the you began to twitch and say stuff about multiple futures. What was that Balto?", Aleu asked.

"It was a dream that I had, nothing more", Balto responded

"I don't see how that could get you all worked up", Dusty deadpanned.

Before Balto could responded a howl was heard from the distance, followed by more howls. Balto recognized the second howl as being Kodi's. From the distance, a pack of wolves began to appear. Aleu then took off warning her pack of the coming danger. Balto assumed that the one in the front was Bane, while the one directly to his left was Kodi, with the rest of the pack behind them. What worried Balto was that Kodi was in the front meaning that Bane saw them as equals.

"Dusty, looks like Kodi found us before we found him", Balto said.


	6. The Fight

Bane's pack of wolves made their way closer to Aleu's pack. Aleu had managed to warn her pack of the coming danger and they began to form a wall in front of Aleu, Dusty, and Balto. The wolves in the front began to growl at the intruders.

"I can't believe Kodi joined his pack", Dusty whispered to Balto.

Balto silently gulped before responding, "Neither can I." The growls from Aleu's pack were deafening, but to Balto's surprise none of Bane's pack were growling back.

"I am Bane, alpha of the pack from the east. Earlier today, my pack was out hunting when your pack came as well", Bane said at first.

"And the you attacked us didn't you Bane. We were just trying to get you off our territory.", Aleu responded with venom in her voice.

"So I'm guessing your the alpha of this pack?", Bane asked. Aleu nodded as Bane continued, "For your information, all of the reindeer herds are now by the border. Ever since the fire a few years ago, they have not been grazing as much on my land."

"A fire that you helped start Bane", Aleu replied.

"Inadvertently, my dear", Bane replied back.

"Why are you here Bane?", Aleu questioned.

"I'm here because one of my own was killed in our little skirmish!", Bane boomed.

"We didn't kill any wolf of your's Bane, you are just mistaken", Aleu replied.

"I'm not", Bane replied simply.

Irritation was beginning to show on Aleus face as she responded, "Then why did you bring your whole pack if that's all?"

"That's simple. I want to issue a challenge, me against you, a fight to the death. If I win, your pack will move to the dying eastern side while my pack stays here.", Bane said.

"And if I win", Aleu asked.

"The you get to keep your land and we will never trespass again", Bane said with a sly smile.

Murmurs rippled on both sides wondering what would happen, however Balto didn't hear them as he was too worried about his offspring. If Aleu was too win, he may never get to Kodi as he will inherit the pack. If Bane was to win, not only would Aleu be lost, but Kodi as well. He made up his mind. Not only that, but he will never be able to prevent the mysterious wolf's future. Before Aleu can respond, Balto pushed his way forward from the back before stumbling to the front. Gasps from both Aleu and Kodi were heard. "I will fight you Bane, but this is not for just Aleu's pack, but for my son.

Aleus voice of disapproval was drowned out from all the chatter from both sides. While Bane was thinking about his proclamation Balto looked at his son Kodi. Balto saw that Kodi was understandably shocked to see his father here in the flesh. Besides that he now wore a scar the cut vertically down his eye, giving Kodi a more feral look. Despite his new scar, he looked the same as the last time they saw each other.

Bane let out a chuckle before raising his paw earning silence from the crowd. "I accept, but before we fight I want to know what your name is.", Bane questioned.

"My name is Balto", Balto replied coldly.

"Balto my boy, why would you risk your life for a wolf pack that's not even yours?", Bane pressed.

"My daughter, Aleu, is the leader of this pack and I will do anything to protect her."

"Hmm, but you said something about you are also doing this for your son, whom is your son.", Bane asked.

Before Balto could respond Kodi said, "Bane, Balto is my father."

To both Kodi's and Balto's surprise, Bane was chuckling. "Of course he is. I mean look at his injuries, it's simply amazing that he is even standing much less challenging me. You must truly love your son Balto, but does he love you anymore."

Everyone's attention turned to Kodi. Kodi gulped before saying, "No, not anymore."

"YOU MONSTER!", screamed a high pitched voice from the back. The dog struggled to the front revealing herself to Bane and Kodi.

"Dusty, please understand", Kodi pleaded.

"No Kodi, I will never understand. Balto did what he thought was right and now you reject him for this monster.", Dusty screamed. Kodi was heartbroken while Bane was eating it up.

"Okay no more the time to lollygag ends now", Bane said finally calming down. "Balto, the time is now."

Balto and Bane walked towards each other. On the left, Balto, the hero of Nome, and on the right, Bane, the leader of the eastern pack were set to collide. Balto stood his ground, inviting Bane to charge him. Bane smiled before charging at Balto. Preparing for the charge, Balto dodged expertly even though Bane tried to slash at him as well.

With Bane off-balance, Balto tackled him to the ground and proceeded to bite Bane's neck. Bane howled in pain as he attempted to turn the tables by kicking Balto in his injured stomach with his hind leg. Balto flew over Bane and landed harshly on the ground. Blood trickled from his stomach but it wasn't serious as he bounced back up to face Bane.

The fight continued between Bane and Balto, but another fight raged in Kodi's mind. Part of him wanted to help his father, while the other part of him wanted to stay out of it. One part wanted Balto to win while the other part of him wanted to see Balto suffer and Bane to win. Kodi squeezed his eyes shut as he let out an angry growl.

At this point Bane had the upper hand on Balto. Bane had balto pinned and was inching closer to Balto's neck. Balto was struggling from Bane's pin, doing everything in his power to break free. Despite his morals, Balto knew that if he didn't do it, not only would he be dead, but he will never save Kodi and prevent the future that the mysterious wolf showed him. Balto clamped his jaw on Bane's neck and squeezed. Blood began to ooze out of Bane's wound as he lost his balance allowing Balto to pin him. Bane writhed in pain as he let out a final breath before succumbing to blood loss.

Howls erupted from Aleu's pack while a dumbstruck silence swept Bane's former pack. Balto stood up looking at a shocked Kodi. Balto began to walk over to his son and said, "Kodi, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I now know what I did wrong, will you ever forgive me?", Balto asked.

"You think that you could just waltz in here, kill my leader, and the attempt to apoligise as if nothing ever happened. Didn't I tell you that I don't love you anymore? It's too late for that now Balto. Bane named me the heir of the pack upon his death and I will follow through. Let's move out.", Kodi said.

Before Balto could respond, Kodi and his pack began to make their way off Aleu's land. One of the wolves picked up Bane's dead body to bring back for burial. Upon reaching a distant hill, Kodi let out howl followed by several more as they disappeared over the hill.

A tear fell from Balto's face as he looked back at Aleu and Dusty. Aleu looked down trying to stay strong for her pack. Dusty muttered something about she never got to say goodbye as he limbered her way to Balto.

"We need to tell what happened, don't we?", Dusty asked in between sobbs.

Balto silently nodded and held up his right paw as to say goodbye to Aleu and her pack. "I'm sorry Balto that I couldn't help", Aleu said sorrowfully.

"It's okay Aleu, you were more help than anything else. without you we would be still wondering around, if not back at Nome.", Balto said with a sad smile.

With that, Balto and Dusty began to make their way back to Nome.


	7. Kidnapping

Snow began to fall across western Alaska. This was normal, however, for this time of year. Kodi had only ran away three days ago and he has went from a simple sled dog, to the leader of a wolf pack. The wolves trudged on with soft snow covering their backs. Bane's body seemed to disappear under the now red snow. If Balto wanted to follow them, all he had to do was follow the blood trail.

Behind Kodi, the wolves were in bad shape. Scraggy was shivering, his snot freezing upon exiting his nose. Duke and Barber walked together, trying to share the warmth. Sitka, the only female, had tears falling down her muzzle only to freeze in mid air. Manitoba, being the lowest ranking wolf, had to carry Bane's body for burial. Kodi realized that it was impossible to honor Bane in this weather.

Kodi cursed under his breath as the wolves continued to make their way through the freezing snow. Kodi saw something ahead in the distance. Upon getting closer to the thing, Kodi realized that it was a cave. "Come on there is a cave in the distance", Kodi yelled back to his pack. Kodi and his pack raced as fast as their cold paws could carry them.

The five wolves reached the warmth of the cave, but it wasn't really warm. Despite this, it gave them a chance to catch their breath and protect them from the weather. While the other wolves were still near the mouth of the cave, Kodi went as far back as he could but still be seen by his pack.

Kodi fidgeted slightly, but not from the cold. He was fidgeting from all of his pent up anger. Kodi was angry at everything from Bane's death, too Balto. Anger seemingly was the only thing on Kodi's mind. He threw his right paw into the cave wall leaving a crack.

"What can I do?", Kodi asked no one in particular. "How can I avenge Bane?", he once again asked no one. "Why was a just so, so stupid", Kodi said clutching his head.

"I know how", someone said.

Kodi looked up, but instead of seeing a fellow packmate he saw himself. He walked closer to his double, examining himself. "Okay, not only did my new leader die, but now I'm hallucinating. Who are you?" Kodi asked his double.

"I am you", he responded.

"No, I'm me", Kodi replied.

"You misunderstand. I'm only you because you unlocked me.", he said in response.

"That makes no sense", Kodi replied.

"You unlocked me when Balto revealed your true nature. I was always with you but never an influence. Ever since that fight on the beach, I have finally gained some influence over your actions", he said.

"So I only attacked my father because of you?", Kodi said with anger rising in his voice attracting stares from his fellow wolves.

"I am shaped by your desires. You wanted to vent your anger, so you channeled me and attacked your father.", he said simply.

"The why are you here?", Kodi questioned.

"To give you a suggestion", he said suddenly fading out of existence.

Kodi turned his head only to find the other wolves stare at him. "Are you okay, Kodi", Barber asked.

"Yes I am, and I have a way to get back at my father", Kodi said with a sadistic voice.

Balto and Dusty trudged their way through the white snow. For Dusty, the road back was a heartbreaker. She had wanted to tell Kodi about her feelings, but now that seemed impossible. To Balto, disappointment reigned supreme. His quest to get back his son had ended with the fight with Bane, and now Kodi hated him for killing Bane. Even after his dream he still could not prevent it.

The two continued silently made their way back to Nome. They made their way of the hill, smelling the stench of rotting wolf. Soon after, the found that they had made it to a familiar of the woods. Using their memory as a guide, the two made it back to the tundra surrounding Nome, unknown to them however, a revenge plot was taken shape.

A lone wolfdog snaked his way through the forest almost unseen. The critters that did see him, quickly got out of his way, knowing only death itself could stop him. Typically the wolfdog would've killed the pests but he had more important business. Using his improved senses he navigated the world effortlessly.

Despite his inexperience, he felt right at home in the woods, almost as if he had grown up in them all of his life. Soon the smell of humans reached his nose, telling him that he was getting close. After a swift right turn he saw in the distance the town of Nome. He sneaked his way into his old hometown.

Most of the lights were off giving him the cover of darkness. He stuck to the alleyways, attempting to go on unnoticed. He, however, spotted a rather large dog trailing him. From his smell, he knew that it was his former teammate, Kirby. To get away, he knocked down a trashcan, before taking three rights and the two lefts. At first the dog stayed with him, but after a while Kirby gave up.

Smiling, Kodi made his way to a familiar house. Thankfully, the lights were still on making it easier to do the deed. Kodi let out a hollow howl. He heard scampering, before his mother, Jenna made her way out.

"Kodi?", Jenna asked.

"Yeah, it's me mom", Kodi replied still partially covered by darkness.

Jenna tentatively walked up to her son before embracing him. "I'm so glad you are home. Wait! Where is Balto?"

Kodi sighed before responding, "He had to drop off Dusty at the boiler room."

"It's good you are here", Jenna said tears now flowing.

"Mom, I'm so sorry", Kodi said.

"Don't worry Kodi, I forgive you", Jenna replied.

"No mom, I'm so sorry", Kodi said but this time in a dark tone. Suddenly five wolves appeared by Kodi's side. Jenna was understandably terrified. "Meet my new family, mother."

"How could you? How could you?", Jenna asked.

"Things happen", Kodi replied simply. He motioned over to the wolves who the surrounded Jenna.

"You're coming with us", Manitoba snickered.

The five wolves escorted a stunned Jenna before Kodi yelled, "Kirby, I know you're out there. When Balto arrives, tell him to come to the cave." With that the seven of them disappeared into the night.

Balto and Dusty arrived in Nome. Unsurprisingly, Nome was asleep. "Dusty, go to the boiler room and break the news to the mail team."

"No, I'm going to help you break the news to Jenna. If I'm not there, who knows what will happen with you", Jenna responded.

Before Balto could respond Kirby rushed to them, out of breath. He got his bearings before saying, "Balto, Kodi came back but he kidnapped Jenna."

Balto's world froze for just a moment. When he got his bearings, his face contorted to anger. "That's enough! I'm going to stop Kodi, even if it's the last thing I'll do!" With that, Balto took off with Dusty behind him, leaving a gassed Kirby in their wake.


	8. The Final Fight

It didn't take long for Balto to pick up Kodi and Jenna's scent. The stronger the scent got, the angrier Balto got. His vision tunneled as he ran to his son's location. He soon became aware that Dusty was running behind him. Before he could react, Dusty tackled him to the ground.

"I won't let you kill Kodi!", Dusty screamed, teary eyed.

Balto was shocked by the statement. However, by the way he acted, it seemed like he was going to kill his son. "Dusty, I'm not going to kill Kodi. But he has gone to far this time, and he needs to be stopped before it's too late."

Dusty wiped the tears from her eyes before responding, "I believe you Balto, I'm just so worried."

"I know, but he have to get there soon", Balto said before taking off at a slower but still fast pace. Dusty, now recovered, took off after him.

The two continued on their way, following the scent. After multiple turns, they saw in the distance a cave. Snow began to fall down at a faster pace. Balto sniffed around before saying to Dusty, "Kodi has to be here."

"And right you are", said a wolf from the mouth of the cave.

"And you are", Balto asked.

"My name is unimportant, but your business here, is of the highest importance", the wolf said darkly. "My leader has something you want and desire, so I suggest you follow me."

Realizing that they had no other choice, they followed the wolf into the cave. There they saw four other wolves and surrounding Jenna. Jenna looked up as her face brightened, "Balto!"

The four wolves turned and glared at the one who killed their former leader. Kodi got up before saying, "So, father, come to meet your doom. Oh, and Dusty you tagged along for his defeat? Perfect!" Kodi said menacingly.

"Kodi, I need you to come back to your senses, this is not you", Balto attempted to reason with Kodi.

"No, this is who I am now, like it or not", Kodi responded.

"Kodi, I don't want to hurt you", Balto said still trying to reason Kodi.

"Come at me old man, I'm not afraid of you", Kodi taunted Balto.

"This is your last warning, Kodi", Balto said anger rising in his voice.

"Please Balto, you think I will play fair too?", Kodi said before rushing at Balto.

Having seen this before, Balto managed to get out of the way from Kodi's attack. Kodi landed on his paws before saying, "So this time you managed to dodge. I guess old dogs can learn new tricks", Kodi snickered.

Angry, Balto tackled Kodi down to the ground. Balto managed to pin one of Kodi's paws before the free one slashed at his face, knocking him off. Taking advantage of the moment, Kodi got on top of Balto trying to bite his neck. Balto used his paws to stop Kodi, before he reared up his hind legs into Kodi's stomach. Kodi struggled to recover as Balto tackled him to the ground.

"Give up Kodi. I don't want to hurt you further", Balto said.

"Never", was Kodi's only word before he kicked at Balto, knocking him off balance. Balto landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Kodi taking the opportunity, pinned Balto once more. Kodi leaned in and whispered, "Your time is done, old man. This is for Bane." Before kodi could lay down the killing blow, Balto somehow used all of his strength to push Kodi up against the cave wall.

Unknown to the dogs, the cave had been weathered from hundreds of years of heavy snowfall in the winter, and the melted snow in the summer. The ceiling above the dogs began to crack. Small pebbles began to fall from above. Soon, over a ton of stone gave away over the two dogs.

Kodi, acting on instinct, pushed Balto away from the cave wall. Before Balto knew what was happening, Kodi was enveloped by a ton of falling rocks. Moments passed without a sound, Balto could even hear his own heartbeat. Suddenly, Dusty cried out loud. The wolves to shocked to react, let Jenna run towards Dusty in order to comfort her.

Balto looked behind him only to see the wolves begin to walk out of the cave, abandoning their fallen leader. Each of the wolves gave the three dogs a look of pity before the ran out into the snow. Jenna attempted to calm Dusty, but to no avail. Balto turned back around only to face a pile of rocks. Only one thought was in his mind.

I have to save my son.

Balto began to move the rocks over in search of his son. Every boulder he lifted, the angrier he became. Jenna and a calmed down Dusty looked upon the form of Balto. Balto once again looked back and said, "Come on I need help now!"

Jenna and Dusty rushed over and began to help Balto. The trio turned over every stone in search of Kodi. Dusty moved over two medium sized rocks to reveal a rather large paw. "Guys over here, I found Kodi!", Dusty said to Balto and Jenna.

The two soulmates ran over Dusty and began to help move the stones from Kodi's form. After moving the last stone, it revealed the battered form of Kodi. He had a black eye, his coat was all grimy, and he had bruises everywhere. He smiled weakly before saying, "I'm sorry, so so sorry." For the third time in a hour, Dusty cried.

"No son, it should be me to say sorry", Balto said tears streaming down his face.

Kodi looked over to Dusty before saying, "Dusty, just incase I don't make it, I want to say that I have always liked you from the time I was a pup. I'm sorry you had to see all of this." With that, Kodi promptly passed out.

Tears streamed down the trio's face as Balto checked for a pulse. Thankfully, Balto found that his son was still alive. "Jenna and Dusty", Balto said getting their attention. "He's still alive, but barely. Dusty, run into town and round up the sled team to help out. Jenna, I need you to help me with Kodi", Balto finished.

Dusty took off towards Nome as Jenna helped Balto get Kodi on his back. With Kodi secure on Balto's back, the two followed Dusty back to Nome. Balto couldn't help but think that he may have prevented the mysterious wolf's future. Even if he did, Balto still had a lot of things to worry about. But now wasn't the time to think, the time was now to save his son.

_The End_


End file.
